


Here Without You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: He really was a hero, the greatest hero the world had ever known. And he would never see it. They cried for him, and he died for them.





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Chapter One: Hermione’s Only Love**

Today is the worst of the days since he has been gone. I can’t even seem to breathe correctly, nonetheless go to a funeral and accept hundreds of people’s sympathetic apologies. I never thought of what life would be like without him. I never wanted to, and now I wish I had. Now I think if I had, I’d be more prepared for the day like today.

  
He told me all our days together would be an adventure. All of our days would be another memory to add to a long list, and when we had five bushy red heads running around, the list would be so long I’d have to write a novel to explain it.

  
“Ronald Weasley, I still want those bushy red heads,” I felt the sob in my throat as I looked at his coffin, “Please come back,” I whispered, my voice breaking as my father held me while I sobbed. Ron’s death was taking its toll on my parents too. They had never seen me in such a state, and I almost wanted them to leave so they didn’t have to see me like this anymore. It’s amazing how one night can change all the others to come. 

  
I’ve had two of those nights. The best night of my life, and the worst.

  
_He had a stupid lopsided grin on his face, and she couldn’t stop staring at it. His palms were sweating, but his face was glowing when he saw her walk out. She was wearing the most amazing shimmering red dress that he had ever seen._

 

_She walked out and smiled, “You look so grown up,” she whispered. She almost didn’t recognize him. He smirked and straightened the white tie of his tuxedo. She wrapped her arms around him into a hug._

_  
“You’re beauty captivates me,” he murmured into her ear._

_  
She laughed quietly, “Ronald Weasley, where did you hear such a compliment?” She lightly touched her lips to his and led them to his ear, “Thank you,” she whispered._

_  
"I love you." Ron blurted out, and she found it to be so awkwardly Ron-like, that she actually giggled despite her shock. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him harder; a kiss Ron later told Ginny was ‘heart-stopping’._

_  
“I love you too,” she said in between kisses. She could feel his smile on her lips._

  
That was the most amazing night we had together.

  
But every good thing has a downfall. He taught me that, he and Harry taught me never to get to into something, because it all seemed to fade. Since his death, I wish I had listened, because then maybe this would be a little bit more tolerable. 

 

 

That amazing night was during our 7th year, the year that would be the final battle. The battle that would mean the end of the world as we knew it, and we weren’t sure at the time, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

  
Harry gave us his speech… only two weeks ago. It was only two weeks ago when this all began.

  
_“Ron, Hermione. You guys know you are my best friends, right? I wouldn’t be here today, I wouldn’t be fighting this fight if it wasn’t for you guys. I want so bad to beg you guys not to follow me onto that battlefield, because I don’t think I could survive losing either of you.”_

_  
_Ron shook his head, “We’ll follow you until the end, Harry. You know that.”__

_  
_Harry nodded, “I know that,” he whispered. He felt Hermione’s smaller hand on top of his and looked into her eyes.__

_  
_When she noticed he was crying, she used her thumb to wipe under his eyes, “We’re going to be fine Harry, we’re worried about you. Please be safe Harry, please.”__

_  
“Seriously, mate. You gotta think, don’t react before you think,” Ron said, even though they all knew very well he wasn’t just talking to Harry as he said that. He was talking to all of them, himself included. There was a comfortable silence shared between the trio before the female spoke again._

_  
_“I’m so scared,” her voice was shaking, and she found both of her hands grasped by her boyfriend and her best friend.__

_  
_“I know, me too.” Harry whispered, he knew this was their last really night together. Their last night as three friends, their last night together at all, for all he knew. “If… if I die…”__

_  
Ron cut him off, “Don’t Harry. Don’t do that.”_

_  
“Ron, I have to,” Harry voice broke, “If I die my will is in my trunk underneath my bed. Ron, you know what to do with it.” They had talked about all of this earlier in private. Harry put his head in his hands and felt himself shaking._

_  
_“I know, mate,” Ron pulled his friends head up to look in his own watery eyes, “Harry, we’re going to be fine. Hermione and I. We’re going to stand by you through it all, and we’ll still be fine Harry. I promise.”__

  
I guess some promises can’t be kept, can they?

  
When we finally got on the battle field, I was terrified. I held Ron close to me for as long as I could before I had to let him go. We were so close to each other, yet it seemed like so far. Harry and Ron were next to each other, protecting each other, and Ginny and I were the same way. Ginny was duelling with a death eater when I heard Ron’s yell. Ginny and I both turned our heads just in time to see Ron push Harry away as the green light struck him.

  
That was the moment I felt the walls crash around me.

  
_“Avada Kedavra!”_

  
I can still hear the pain in Harry’s voice as clearly as if he was yelling it into my ear, and within a matter of just a few seconds, Voldemort had incinerated, taking all his followers with him. I won’t ever forget the eerie silence of the empty field as I ran over to his body.

  
I just cried. I don’t remember George picking me up in his arms and apparating us back to the Burrow, I just know he did because minutes later, I ended up there, crying over Ron’s body as if I had had a chance to save him. 

  
Harry was livid, he still is. Nobody could quite tell who he was angry at, only that he was infuriated to the point of such despair that I couldn’t stand seeing. He’s broken, completely broken. This war took more from us then we had ever expected. 

  
More from him. More from me. More from his family. More from his parents. 

  
The two people who raised him, held him, and cared for him, and now that he’s gone, I can barely see them caring for themselves. They are both a wreck today. They both look like they haven’t eaten or slept in days. I wouldn’t doubt that it’s true. I was almost sure your dad was going to collapse under the weight your mother was putting on him until Bill helped; she could barely hold herself up on her own two feet; too grief-stricken to do so.

  
Until today, I didn’t realize the Weasley men had as much care in them as they do.

  
Bill and Charlie are utterly devastated. The two of them haven’t said much to anyone in days; it’s even more awful that they can’t even find comfort in each other. Fleur doesn’t know what to do with Bill. She tries as hard as she can every day to help him through, but he just pushes her away.

  
Percy isn’t here, and Charlie was enraged when he found out; “The nerve of him not coming to his own brothers’ funeral.” It was the first thing he said since he found out the news. He was furious, Bill had to actually force him away and calm him down before they returned.

  
Fred and George. The two jokesters, the Weasley twins who always had a smile on their face and a joke up their sleeve; it physically hurt me seeing how upset they are. I don’t know how I was expecting them to react… but I wouldn’t have guessed the way they did. They loved him so much. We all did.

  
Ginny sat by Harry, and even though they didn’t say anything, I could tell they were comforted by just having each others presence. When she started sobbing, Harry held her, and when she talked, Harry listened. I’m not saying he really took in what she was saying, but he listened to it.

  
I feel so alone, so completely alone. So empty.

  
Today, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to look at another tomorrow. I’m sitting in between Harry and my mother, and yet the dread of a lonely life is attacking me. My parents can’t help, they don’t understand. They don’t understand all we went through, they don’t understand the true devastation of how he died.

  
I don’t feel like I could ever love again. I was captivated the first time I saw that stupid little boy with the dirt on his stupid little nose. He took my heart so quickly, and then he died with it so suddenly. He died holding such a huge part of me; he died being the reason why I had lived.

  
“You promised me you would be there forever Ronald Weasley!” I was screaming. I was actually in public, standing up and screaming at the top of my lungs to a corpse. I felt the tears racing down my cheeks, and I broke down with my head on his chest. I felt Harry’s hands on my shoulders. I knew it was him because my shoulders were bare and his hands were calloused. I don’t know how I knew that, but it’s always been that way.

  
I knew I was over spending my time in front of this casket. I knew others wanted to walk by, but with Harry muttering to me to take my time, and the words being so close to the tip of my throat without actually rolling off my tongue, I had no choice but to take my time. After nearly five minutes to compose myself, I stood up and took Ron’s cold hand in my own, and stroked his hair as I spoke.

  
“You always kept your promises. Don’t stop now, don’t… don’t leave me now. I don’t know if I’ll ever move on, but I know you will always be in my heart and soul, you held my heart, and now my heart holds you, forever more. I know you, you would tell me to pick myself back up, and find a new love. You would tell me to be happy. I will try. Honest, I will try… I will try for you.”

  
I wish Ron had known how much everyone cared. There are people here I haven’t even met, and I’m sure some he never met, either. He really left a legacy, a legacy of a hero who would do anything for his friends and family. Who would do anything for the good of others.

  
“You’re a true hero, Ron. You've become the "greatest hero of our time", a direct quote from the Daily Prophet. Your family is so proud through their devastation. You'd be thrilled if you were here Ron, everyone can see now the amazing person Harry and I saw all along.”

  
And it’s true; Harry and I had always known that Ron was incredible. We had always known that Ron had every potential in the world. We would have been hopeless without him. Completely hopeless. Ron was the one who would always save us; always think of the last minute strategy to get us out of a hard time. What would we do without him?

  
I leaned forward and kissed his cold mouth. I could taste my own salty tears on his lips.

  
“I love you, Ron. And love is forever. I’ll miss you everyday.”

  
**To Be Continued…**


End file.
